Life in Technicolor
by the-glory-days
Summary: The fate of the world lies in Bella Swan's hands, and she has absolutely no idea. That is, until Edward and Emmett show up and show her the “Umbra.” In a race against time, Edward must get Bella to “The One” before it’s too late.
1. ZERO

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**

* * *

**

**_Life in Technicolor_**

**

* * *

**

**ZERO**

There was no use.

The more the two men struggled, the more it hurt. The chains that bound their hands to the wall were made of thick, silver steel. Ordinarily, the binding wouldn't be so terribly painful. However, these chains bit into their skin, pinching it tightly at where the two ends of the cuff met around their wrists. What made it worst was the searing heat.

The cuffs had been enchanted to burn them.

They were hot, glowing red against their skin. Anytime they tried to move, the metal just sunk in further. The thin skin of their wrists was blistering by the second. Whenever either tried to readjust their wrist to find a remotely comfortably position, they could see and smell the bubbling of their skin.

It was excruciating.

They had been getting takeout at their favorite Chinese food restaurant on Sacramento Street in Chinatown. They couldn't find parking anywhere close so they opted to park on Clay. From there it was less than a ten-minute walk to their favorite place. The two were tired and dragged their feet along the sidewalk the entire time.

They took the familiar shortcut through the alley. Both stopped as something skittered quickly behind a dumpster. Each turned to other and asked if they had seen what it was. Neither knew. It wasn't rare for either of them to see strange things flittering about in the city.

It felt like things were constantly walking in the shadows.

The men worked in the University of San Francisco's, Gleeson Library. Both of them had been part of the Work-Study Program and offered the positions as freshmen. There had been other places on campus they could have worked like the bookstore or even the biology labs. However, they had assumed that a job at the library would consist of some book stacking and sitting around with free time to study

They had been wrong.

Professors were constantly coming in, reserving specific areas of the library for presentations, which consisted of moving the heavy, ancient wooden tables from one end of the library to another. Students were constantly bugging them because their ID's never swiped properly at the entrance and they could never find the books they needed. It was also impossibly hot in the back room of the first floor and students –mostly the females – always complained about how chilly it was in the reading room.

To top it all off, their supervisor was a tyrant. He was a crotchety, old Italian man, who never had anything to say unless it was a complaint. He had a thick accent, hair the color of snow, and a limp that caused his right leg to drag a step behind him. The grinding of his foot along the carpet provided the two with a notification of when he was coming around. Usually, Aro berated the two men about how the world was a terrible place.

Most of the time, the two friends were exhausted by the time they left the library.

It was normal for the two to head into the city after work to get food. The student cafeteria closed by the time their shift ended, and even if it were open, the two refused to eat there after the rodent incident of 2007.

Thursday night was always Chinese food night.

They had ordered their food – spring rolls, shrimp lo mein, and General Tso's Chicken – and were waiting for it by the takeout table, when the two had gotten the urge to use the restroom.

It was the eldest– by two months – that had noticed the door first. It was bright red with a brass knob in the middle of it. There was something odd about the door. It was too bright, the red to vibrant. The brass knob was too clean and there was an engraving on it. From a distance, you couldn't see it, but up close it looked like the outline of some sort of jewel. Situated by the door was a small, barred window. It was no bigger than a foot wide.

When he asked if the door had always been there, the younger of the men shook his head, adding that he had never seen the door before or the window beside it. The elder then asked if he was being honest, and his friend nodded.

Always the curious one, the eldest tiptoed and looked out of the barred window and saw nothing but stone blocks. His need to know brought him toward the foreign door. He pulled on the doorknob, but the door wouldn't budge. He stepped back to rest his foot against the door. He was going to use it as leverage to pull the doorknob once more.

The moment he lifted his foot off the ground the door flung open and an incredible force pulled the man through the door. With a loud thud, the door slammed shut leaving the younger of the two in shock.

Immediately, he headed toward the bathroom entrance to get help for his friend, but a moment later, the red door swung open once more, and the rushing wind that had hauled his friend, now grabbed him by the shoulders and snatched him into the dark. He crashed into his friend and the two grunted as they hit the ground together.

It was pitch black and relatively silent. The only real sound was of their breathing in the cavernous dark. The two remained unmoving, not knowing exactly which direction they should turn or if there was even a way to walk.

As they began to walk, shoulder-to-shoulder, a light appeared from behind them. They turned around and began to walk toward it. The irony wasn't lost on either of them; neither knew if they'd make it out alive of what they assumed was a tunnel.

Slowly, they walked along the tunnel wondering what lay ahead. It was fifteen minutes before the light dimmed and they walked into an open, inhabited area.

There were wooden torches along the circular area with blazing, crackling fire that illuminated the room. Three figures, shrouded in black cloaks stood side-by-side in the center; their faces hidden by their hoods. They looked very much like the Grim Reaper.

Both men halted by the area they were just in, but suddenly the stone around them began to shift and chunks of it fell and trapped them into the area like area.

"Welcome gentleman," a deep, gravelly voice came from one of the cloaked figures. Neither of the men could tell which one of them said it. Both men remained silent after the greeting taking only a small step toward the mysterious characters. It didn't matter much. Moments later, two other shrouded figures appeared behind them and shoved them forward. The friends stared at each other wondering where the other two hooded characters had come from.

The two new figures pushed them along to the far right wall, where they proceeded to chain them. The friends attempted to fight, but the two characters were far stronger. The fight became one-sided quite quickly and before they knew it, the cloaked figures were pushing on the cuffs to secure them. In unison, all five, cloaked individuals shouted _ardeo_. The cuffs turned a metallic red and both men screamed as it burned into their skin.

Again, the unregistered voice resounded in the room.

"I believe I can sense a question. Is that right, Edward?"

Edward's eyes widened and beside him, Emmett gasped.

"How do you know my name?"

In unison, the figures answered. "We know everything."

"So, what do you want with us?" Emmett inquired through gritted teeth. He was trying not to show how badly the cuffs burned.

"We need you to find someone…something."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Edward asked. His tone was biting and it didn't go unnoticed. The cuffs around his wrist tightened and he yelped in pain. Emmett immediately surrendered. He couldn't see his best friend in pain.

"Who? And what do we have to find?"

Edward turned to look at his friend in bewilderment. Emmett was larger than he was, physically, and to be honest, far more valiant. It was odd to hear him sound so defeated, almost pitiful.

"I know that both of you have noticed the shadows that lurk in San Francisco. There are monsters that reside in the _Umbra_, things from your wildest fairy tales and scariest nightmares."

Edward and Emmet stared unbelievingly at the cloaked figures. However, it was true. Both had commented at seeing things running behind dumpsters and voices in the alleys, and the strange sense that they someone was watching.

"There is a whole other world out there and now that you truly know of it, you will reside in it. Things will seem normal, but you will know when you entered the _Umbra_. Things will look warped and the creatures will become visible."

"Alright," Emmett mumbled. "What do we have to do?"

"Are you nuts, Em? We're not doing anything for these…things."

"It's not a request, Edward. It's an order!" a feminine voice announced as a wall of water appeared in front of him. Suddenly, Edward was watching his parents gardening back in their home in Huntington Beach.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to them. Now would you?" she taunted and Edward grinded his teeth.

"Same goes for you, Emmett." The image in the water rippled and slowly transformed to Emmett's younger brother chasing their dog, Holden, in their backyard. Emmett closed his eyes before opening them. His head hung low before he spoke.

"Who do we have to find?"

"Emmett!" Edward shouted. "Who are they to threaten us?"

"I am _The One_," the shrouded figure in the middle informed and stepped forward.

"_The One_, what?" Emmett asked innocently.

"_The One_ rules us all," the four other figures chanted, startling both trapped men.

"And the rest of you?"

"We are _The Order_," they shouted proudly in unison.

"So, what do we have to do?"

"Addo mihi Isabella Swan," _The One_ hissed.

"In English, please?" Edward asked.

"Bring me, Isabella Swan."

"Not to sound like an ass, but how we supposed to find one girl in a city with almost a million people?"

"You are a natural born hunter, Edward. You always look for answers. You will find her."

"Why her?" Emmett inquired and _The One_ unexpectedly appeared a foot in front of him.

"Mei! She has something that belongs to me!"

Startled by the uproar, Emmett tried to move back, but the searing cuffs prevented it. He bobbed for a moment.

"Bring me the girl."

"Is there anything else?" Edward asked.

"Just bring me the girl. She has something that can mean the end of this world. The _Umbra_ needs to stay where it is; she has the one thing that can cause the _Umbra _to rise. If the _Umbra_ ascends, all hell will break loose. It will be the end of this world, as you know it. There are many in the _Umbra _who would literally slaughter everything in sight to be here in the _Universitas_. Some would greatly like that. We are trying to prevent such a catastrophe."

Emmett nodded numbly and Edward joined in. It was an acceptance to the request.

"We need the girl, preferably alive, but that is not necessary."

"Alright," Edward answered as Emmett responded meekly with "okay."

"We will be guiding you on this journey. You will hear from us again," _The One_ announced. He waved his hand in a circular motion and he was standing back in between _The Order_.

Abruptly, a strong wind blew into the area and the force that had pulled Edward and Emmett there, reappeared. The shackles that held them fell to the ground with a loud, echoing, clang and before either man could flex their wrists, the force pulled and tugged them away from the lair.

Everything was once again black.

* * *

**A/n**: **T****his is unbeta'd**. Any and all mistakes are my own. My beta is currently swamped with schoolwork, and I refuse to add more work to that load. I have a small reprieve from my own schoolwork and before I have to knuckle down and get back to researching for term papers, I thought to post this.

This idea has been living in my head since July 2009, since I visited San Francisco. I'm a HUGE fantasy/sci-fi fan and thought why not incorporate that element into the already fantastical world that is the _Twilight_ universe.

There will be many fantasy elements to this story. Hopefully, you all enjoy that sort of thing.

Thanks to **TallulahBelle**, **spanglemaker9**, and **cevuplay **who offered ideas for this story. Thank you ladies. :-)

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

~Jen


	2. ONE

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

**As always**, thank you to **Kelly **for the beta services. :-)

* * *

_**Life in Technicolor**_

_**

* * *

**_

**ONE**

"Em," Edward hissed blearily. "Emmett! Turn your alarm off. It's Friday."

Edward groaned as the alarm clock ringer on Emmett's cell phone continued to blare. It got progressively louder with each new repetition of the annoying chimes and in the silence of the early morning, it was deafening.

"Emmett, you fuck face. Turn that piece of shit off."

Emmett sighed heavily before blindly reaching for his cell phone on his dresser. He missed twice, knocking over a half-finished can of soda and a carton of lo mein, in the process, before finding his phone and silencing it.

"It's off."

"No shit, Sherlock," Edward chided. "I couldn't tell from the silence."

"God, you're so grouchy in the morning."

"Fuck you. I wouldn't be "grouchy" if you had removed the alarm when I told you last week. You dropped the damn class three weeks ago."

Emmett chuckled. The untroubled laugh angered Edward and he threw one of his pillows at Emmett. Edward winced loudly at the force of the throw, but rejoiced when it hit Emmett squarely on the back of his head.

"Love you too, Edward."

Edward grumbled in frustration causing Emmett to laugh again. Edward mumbled an insult under his breath and turned over in his bed. Grabbing his other pillow, he covered his head to block out any more possible interruptions, but it was useless. Now that he was awake, he was up for the rest of the day. That's just how he was.

It was only eight in the morning and because of the unanticipated wake up, Edward was sure the rest of the day would be a bust. He tried to find a comfortable position in the bed to attempt falling back to sleep, but nothing worked. No matter which way he turned, nothing helped. On top of that, there was a cool breeze coming in from their open window – something he had repeatedly reprimanded Emmett about in the past – that kept lifting the end of his sheets off his feet causing him to move around on his bed to cover his feet that just barely remained resting on the standard issued extra-long twin bed.

This was the second time in as many weeks that Edward had had this argument about the alarm with Emmett. At the start of the semester, Emmett had one Friday class at nine in the morning in his schedule, but due to Emmett's coma like sleeping habits, he quickly dropped the class.

"Emmett?" he whispered, needing some sort of entertainment now that he was awake. Emmett made no indication that he was awake.

"Emmett!"

"Emmett's not here right now. Leave your name and number after the beep. Beep!"

"Dude, get up," Edward shouted at Emmett, who paid him no mind.

"What the fuck, Edward? What's the hell crawled up your ass this morning? I turned off the alarm, go back to sleep."

"You know I can't."

"Not my problem," Emmett huffed and turned to face away from Edward.

Edward groaned and shook his head. He turned to face the small clock on his nightstand and saw that only fifteen minutes had passed since the alarm had started going off. It was going to be a long day, one that he would be a walking zombie, half asleep as he went along, unless he got some caffeine in him.

He turned back around and started to stare at the ceiling, for a brief second he thought he saw a shadow dash across the structure, but he blamed it on sleep deprivation. He shook his head in disbelief and slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he looked back up, nothing was there. He assured himself that it was just a figment of his imagination,

His mind began to race as he stared at the ceiling. Images of last night began to replay in his head. He could almost feel the searing pain of the burning cuffs around his wrists and hear the deep, chilling voices of the dark, shrouded figures. Again, he shook his head in doubt and pushed the crazy images aside as he would with a dream.

Eventually, he grew bored of looking at the white, off-white, whatever shade of institutional white the school painted the ceiling. He turned back around to face Emmett and he found him turned back around facing him. He was dead to the world and was drooling on his pillow.

He grew disgusted of watching the saliva trail down the pillow and turned away and decided he was going to get something to eat. Using his feet, he kicked off his sheets and made to push himself up on the bed, but an acute pain in his wrists caused him to flop back down onto the mattress. He pushed off his feet and didn't use his hands to push up this time, but when he made to adjust himself against the headboard, he winced at the pain in his wrists.

"Ah, fuck," he yelled and the commotion startled Emmett awake.

"What? What? Are you okay?"

Edward froze. He could feel the intense heat of Emmett staring at him, but he remained facing forward on his bed. He could feel the headboard digging into his back because he was pressing so hard against it; it didn't faze him. His wrists stung beyond belief and he knew. He knew those images were no dream.

He gulped loudly and then took a deep breath. He was afraid of what he would find, of what could be true, if he looked down.

With all the trepidation in the world, Edward looked around his room, the dorm room he had known since August. It looked like it always did. There were dirty clothes on the floor and some even hanging from the bed posts. The soda cans that Emmett and he had stacked "artistically" into a pyramid by the door were still there. Even the X-Box controllers, were still on opposite sides of the room, and he was sure that the remote control for the television was –as always- wedged between the wall and Emmett's bed.

"What the fuck, Edward? You gonna say something?"

Slowly, Edward looked down at his wrists and quickly had to stop himself from screaming out loud. A dark, red ring circled each wrist. The skin was raised and scaly and when he pressed a finger against it, the blood beneath it dispersed and caused the burnt, puckered skin to turn white.

"Emmett?" Edward called out. His voice was unsteady and his breathing uneven. He was beyond scared; he was terrified.

"What dude? You've been moaning my name all morning."

Usually, a comment like that would result in Edward chucking something toward Emmett's head, a pillow, a book, maybe even a shoe, but not today, not after confirming his suspicions.

"Do…umm…do you remember anything from yesterday?"

Emmett made a face that clearly read, "What the hell have you been smoking?" Nevertheless, he still answered Edward.

"Let's see. I went to work, got bithced at for not moving the projector ahead of time. Oh man, I ate the best pastrami with Swiss on rye for lunch. The guy at the deli put just the right amount of Russian dressing. So damn good. We really need to go there for lunch more often-"

"Emmett, focus," Edward cut him off.

"Right, but seriously, we need to go there for lunch. I'm starving."

"Emmett, just keep going." Edward rolled his eyes. Emmett always planned his days around his stomach. Edward often joked that unlike most men that thought with their dicks, Emmett thought with his stomach. He was more than positive that given he choice between a stunning model and a so-so looking chef, Emmett would chose the chef to marry.

"Right, where was I? Oh yeah, so I had a fuckawesome sandwich for lunch and then worked some more, got bitched at some more thanks to you, then went to get Chinese food with you, and then came back here and had a crazy fucking dream."

Edward sighed heavily, immediately catching Emmett's attention.

"Dude, what's up with you today?"

"It wasn't a dream," Edward whispered softly.

"Huh?"

"I said it wasn't a dream."

"I…How...What?" Emmett stuttered. His eyes were wide open now and fear was clearly visible in them. He sat up on the bed and winced as he pushed off on his arms.

"Check your wrists." It was all Edward said, but the seriousness of his tone and the pain he felt when sitting up, was enough for Emmett to believe that what happened in the tunnel was real. Without even looking at his wrists, he knew they would be scarred.

"That… that was all real." The disbelief in Emmett's voice was outstanding.

Edward nodded his head. His expression was unchanging. He had no idea how to react. How did one react after something like that? Who else had gone through something like that? He had no clue and he knew neither did Emmett.

"That means-" Emmett quickly exclaimed. "That means we have to find-"

He let the sentence hang in the air for Edward to finish. He felt like if he didn't say it, then it wasn't true. It wasn't real if he didn't say it.

Edward remained silent and soon after, Emmett joined in the quiet. They each avoided looking at each other by looking around their room. Every so often, their eyes would meet. Each time their eyes met, they would look down at their mangled, burnt wrists.

Neither knew what to say, yet both happened to be thinking the same things. They were both asking questions. They were questioning everything knowing there were no real answers.

_Why me?_

_Why us? _

_What did we do to deserve this?_

_Is this all actually happening?_

_Why is this happening? _

_What the hell was her name?_

It wasn't until they both heard a slip of paper being slid under their door that they spoke again.

"I wonder what frat's kegger this is?" Emmett asked uncertainly. His voice wavered slightly, startling Edward. It was odd for him to see Emmett so tense especially since Emmett was such a laid-back person. He always took things in stride. Nothing ever seemed to bother him.

"Go check."

Emmett sneered at Edward, but got up anyway and slowly headed toward the door. It wasn't uncommon for the fraternities or sororities even sport teams and clubs to slip fliers under the dorm room doors. It was a fast and efficient way of spreading news.

Emmett's footsteps were heavy and sluggish and he was sure that the girls downstairs would complain about it later. At 6'4", 225 pounds, Emmett was a large man and he always wondered why the girls downstairs expected him to traipse around his dorm room like some soft-footed ballerina, or like Edward. You could hardly tell when Edward was walking. Emmett credited that to the fact that Edward was two inches shorter than him and less muscular.

"The paper's white. What kind of frat advertises a party on white paper?"

"A cheap one."

Emmett slowly bent down and picked up the piece of paper. As quickly as he turned it over, he dropped it like it had burned him.

"Emmett?" Edward asked as he rose from his bed. He adjusted the drawstring of his pajama bottoms and walked to stand next to Emmett. He looked up at Emmett's withdrawn and scared face before bending down to pick up the slip of paper. Like Emmett, as soon as he read it, he dropped it and turned to Emmett.

Both men remained stunned as they stared down at the paper on the floor. In red, bold, flourished lettering it read: BRING ME, ISABELLA SWAN. If the scarred wrists hadn't already been enough evidence, this sure as hell proved what happened the night before.

"Isabella Swan," Edward stammered and Emmett nodded.

"Why is she so important?"

"I have no idea," Edward answered honestly. "Where do we even begin to look for her? How are they so sure we can even find her?"

"What the hell are we supposed to do?

"I have no idea, Em. There are almost a million people in this city. How are we supposed to find one girl?"

"We don't even know what she looks like or how old she even is."

"What the hell does she have that those hooded freaks need?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his bed. He sat down slowly at the foot of the bed before stretching out on it. Edward remained standing where he was. He was at a loss for words and had no idea where to even begin looking for the girl _the Order_ was so desperate to find.

"So," Emmett stretched out the word. "Does that mean we stop going to school? Work?"

"I don't know." Edward didn't know what to say. He really didn't know. He was worried about how this would change their lives and when exactly they would encounter the first creatures, i.e., monsters of the _Umbra_, and frankly, that was nerve-wracking.

"I guess maybe we should look in the phonebook to see how many Swans there are."

Edward shrugged his shoulders at Emmett's suggestion.

"I don't think the however many Swans there are would appreciate us knocking on their doors asking if someone named Isabella lived there."

"Yeah, I see your point."

"Besides, what if she's not even from here? What if she's a student like us? She could be from anywhere then."

Emmett sighed in defeat. Edward was right. If this Isabella was a student at any of the colleges in San Francisco, she could be from anywhere in the country, the world in fact.

"I can't believe we have to do this. This poor girl has no idea that people are looking for her, to do God knows what to her. I don't know if we can trust _the_ _Order._"

"I wouldn't want to fuck with _the_ _Order_," Emmett warned. "They could kill us before we take a breath."

"I don't know what to do, Em. For the first time since freshmen year, I have no idea what to do."

Emmett was surprised and quite frankly, alarmed by Edward's confession. He had never seen Edward look so baffled. Since he and Edward were assigned as roommates almost three tears prior, he had known Edward to have a plan. When they first met, Edward had already planned out a series of things for them to do to get to know each other that first day. More often than not, Emmett went along with Edward's routine, mostly because they usually led to Emmett getting things done. The fact that Edward had no idea what to do was almost soul-crushing. It made him feel like there was no hope in accomplishing what they had to.

Edward crashed onto his bed with his left arm covering his eyes. He didn't want to look at anything. He just wanted to sleep and forget that all of this was happening. He wanted to go back to Wednesday when everything was normal. Sadly, he knew he could never go back. Nothing would ever be the same. His life as he knew it would be forever different.

"Where do we start?" Emmett asked breaking Edward's train of thought.

"Might as well just keep doing what we're doing. There's no point in us living like we're pansies, afraid of the world. Just live life like before and hopefully we'll meet this Isabella girl soon."

Emmett nodded even though Edward was covering his eyes. He was afraid, honestly scared out of his wits. And that was a feat. Emmett was rarely fearful of anything. He knew that Edward had a point. There was no point of walking around afraid of the world. They had to just keep going and hopefully things would fall into place.

"You hungry? I kind of want a chocolate croissant," Emmett asked trying to change the conversation. He no longer wanted to discuss anything having to do with Isabella Swan.

"Yeah, I could go for something sweet."

"Let's hit up Ferry Plaza. The bakery there has some of the best croissants."

"Sure. I might get some apples from the farmer's market as well."

"What is it with you and apples? I'm gonna start calling you Eddie Appleseed."

Edward removed the arm covering his face and gave Emmett the finger.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away," Edward snidely replied and Emmett laughed.

"To bad it doesn't keep _the One_ away."

"Yeah," Edward wistfully said, "Too bad."

* * *

**A/n****:** Sorry for the delay. I'm coming down to the homestretch of the school year; one more week and then finals. After that, updates will be much quicker. :-)

I was so glad to see that people were willing to try the fantasy genre.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

~Jen


	3. TWO

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

* * *

_**Life in Technicolor**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TWO**

An hour had passed since the two friends decided that they would head out. Emmett had gotten ready quickly. Edward, on the other hand, had taken his time.

"Have you picked out your outfit yet, sweetheart?" Emmett teased Edward. He was constantly giving Edward a hard time about his tendencies to debate over what to wear. He frequently found himself watching Edward aimlessly throw clothes around their dorm room before he buckled down and finally picked something. This time was no different. Emmett lay sprawled out on his bed and watched Edward rummaging around his closet fruitlessly.

"I'm trying to find a long sleeved shirt that isn't too thick." Edward was mostly dressed; it was just proving difficult to find a shirt that would hide the hideous scars on his wrists.

"Just borrow one of mine."

"Emmett, I would look like I'm drowning in your shirt. You're three times my size."

"Whatever, man. Could you just hurry up? You take longer than my mother does. You even take longer than her in the shower."

"Unlike some people, I don't just stand under the water and call myself clean. I use soap; I scrub; and I even clean between my toes."

Emmett snickered up at his best friend and sat up on his bed. A wicked grin quickly made an appearance. Edward knew exactly what was coming.

"Oh, I'm sure you place special attention to your extremities."

Edward shook his head in exasperation and rolled his eyes. Emmett had honed an exceptional ability to spin everything Edward said into something perverse. It didn't matter how tame Edward's original statement had been, Emmett could always find a way to spin it. There were a few instances when Edward found himself laughing along with Emmett. However, most times, he found it immature and unoriginal.

"Is it warm outside?"

Emmett rolled over slightly and leaned over to reach his dresser. He grabbed his phone and played with it for a bit to find out the temperature.

"It's about 60 right now, but it's going up to 75."

"Fuck," Edward protested. "Why don't I own any thin, long sleeved shirts? I thought I had a green one. I know I had one. My mom got it for me."

"You gave it to that girl."

"What girl?"

"The tall blonde you brought home after the Theta Chi party. Remember? About two weeks ago? Legs up to her chin?"

"No. And why the hell would I give her my shirt?"

"You told me she blew chunks on her dress."

"Oh yeah," Edward chuckled as he reminisced. "She threw up on your bed, too."

"What?" Emmett shot up in his bed and disgustedly looked down at his comforter. "Are you serious? That's so gross."

"Yeah, but I washed your comforter before you got back. So technically, you owe me two dollars for the wash and dry."

"Here you go," Emmett sneered and gave Edward the finger. He sat back down on his bed and continued to watch Edward's struggle to find a shirt. Edward shook his head and finally decided upon wearing a short sleeve shirt and the thinnest hoodie he could find, a navy blue hand-me-down from a friend of his.

"You took half an hour to put on the same ratty ass hoodie you wear almost every day?"

Edward ignored Emmett and looked down at his hoodie of choice. It was quite tattered. A small tear had formed by the front pocket from all the times he stuck his hands into it and pulled. The color had faded from all the washes, but he didn't care. It was comfortable and all the wear and tear made the hoodie thin enough to wear in warm weather.

"You coming?" He finally turned to Emmett. He was waiting by the door and tapping his foot impatiently against the floor.

"Hey! Don't get snippy with me, Jackass. I was ready forty minutes ago."

"Come on," Edward huffed, "I'm starving."

Emmett grabbed his keys along with his phone and began walking toward Edward. He slipped his wallet into his jeans and slid his feet into a pair of slip-ons by the door.

"Are we driving there? Or are we taking the bus?" Edward asked before he opened the door.

"Let's just take the car. I don't feel like being cramped in a bus. I'll probably roll up my sleeves and then bam! Some six year old kid will go to his mommy and ask her 'why does the big, handsome man's wrist look like they've been chewed up by a Rottweiler?'"

"The big, handsome man?"

"The big, beefy, sexy man with the chewed up wrists."

"You astound me."

"I'm astounding."

"I didn't mean that as a compliment."

"Well, I'm taking it like one."

"Moron," Edward mumbled under his breath as he stepped out into the hallway. Emmett locked the door behind them and headed toward the East staircase. That staircase left them closer to the student parking lot than any of the others in the building. It was as they headed down the stairs that a serious thought crossed Edward's mind.

"Wait a minute."

"What?" Emmett asked as he continued walking toward the parking lot.

"How did we get home last night?"

The question shocked Emmett and caused him to stop walking. A girl walking behind them sniggered and by the smile on her face, it was easy to discern that she though they had been out partying the night before, not tied up by some mystical, all-powerful being.

Emmett ignored the girl and stared back at Edward as she walked past them. He hadn't even thought about it earlier. All that had concerned him was his wrists and finding the mystery girl, Isabella. He hadn't even thought to think about how they had even gotten home the night before. He certainly had no theories, either. Nothing made much sense anymore; it was all a confusing mess.

"Whoa, how did we get home? Is the car even in the parking lot?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He utterly had no clue, not an inkling as to what occurred after they'd been pulled out of the tunnel. There had been cartons of half-empty Chinese food around the room. They had even been in their pajamas when they woke up. They had to have gotten home somehow. There had to be an explanation as to why they didn't remember anything after the tunnel. The internal debate just led to more unanswerable questions. All these questions he had no answers to, were frustrating him. Even more so, the fact that there was no way to find what the answers were was what was most aggravating. To someone who enjoyed learning, this situation was not fun for Edward. It seemed like all he did was ask questions since the night before.

_Had they been enchanted by _the Order_?_

_By _the One_?_

_Was being enchanted even a possibility?_

_Were they somehow carried home?_

_Had their memories been erased?_

"Edward? Hello? Edward?" Emmett interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything. It's fucking weird, dude. I have so many questions and no fucking answers."

Emmett nodded and started to walk toward the parking lot. He walked along the same way he walked daily to the spot where he always parked his car. Sure enough, his white Honda Civic was there.

"This just gets weirder," he remarked. Edward nodded and stood by the passenger side door waiting for Emmett to enter so he could unlock his door. Something was wrong with the mechanics on the locks and Emmett had to lean over and manually pull the locks up for anyone to enter. Edward slipped into the car once Emmett opened the door for him. He put his seatbelt on and waited for Emmett to move.

"Why are we still here?" he asked and Emmett turned to him with a worried expression on his face.

"What if I turn the car on and it blows up? How do I know they didn't do something to it?"

"Why would they do that? They need us to find this girl."

"Why can't they find her by themselves? Aren't they supposed to be all-powerful? Why the hell do they need us for?"

Edward had been wondering the same thing since the request. He didn't understand why these alleged powerful beings needed the help of two college students. As far as Edward knew, his future career in the business world didn't involve magic or crazy, cloaked figures out to kidnap a girl.

The two remained silent after that. They allowed the radio to provide the dialogue for the trip down to Ferry Plaza. Emmett refrained from singing along to it, which was a further sign of how scared he was because Emmett always sang obnoxiously loud and off-key in the car.

They caught a bit of traffic as they drove down Turk Street, turning the ordinary fifteen-minute trip into twenty-five minutes. On top of that, finding parking close to the market was proving to be difficult.

"We should have taken the bus. Where exactly are we going to find parking on the Embarcadero?" Edward complained. Emmett groaned and refrained from answering. He continued to drive around the surrounding streets. To annoy Edward, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel along to the music. Nothing irked him more than that. For twenty minutes, they drove around before Emmett stumbled upon a metered-parking spot, not too far from the market.

"Look at that. Parking… on the Embarcadero," Emmett gloated while he fed the meter.

"Yeah. Only took a half a day to find."

"You can never see the bright side can you?"

"Nope. I'm a realist."

"More like cynic," Emmett mumbled under his breath. Edward glared at him.

"Let's just get something to eat. Those chocolate croissants are calling my name."

"So true. I wonder if that cute little redhead is working today."

"What redhead?"

Emmett stopped walking and waited to see if Edward noticed.

"You're telling me you haven't noticed the petite redhead? Her hair is the color of a fire hydrant. It's fucking bright. She's also got a nice rack."

"Degrade the girl, much?"

"How have you never noticed her? She's super cute."

"Are you talking about Ellie?"

"That's her name?"

"Yeah, it's on her name tag. If you'd stop staring at her breasts long enough, you would have seen and read it. Besides, she's 17."

"Really?" Emmett asked sadly. Edward nodded and began to laugh.

"How do you know that?"

They resumed walking toward the market. However, Edward couldn't stop laughing at Emmett's expense; he looked so upset.

"I asked her one day," Edward answered. "You look as if I killed your goldfish."

"You did. My bright red one. I wanted to ask her out. Oh man," Emmett shook his head. "You're a fucking buzzkill."

"You'll just have to wait until she turns 18."

"I feel like I just found out that Santa Clause isn't real."

"He isn't."

"I know that!" Emmett petulantly retorted. Edward shook his head and continued laughing. He almost felt sorry for Emmett, whose face was still sporting a frown.

"You okay?" Edward asked as he opened the door for the market.

"Damn these little girls looking older than they are. It's cruel."

"Man up, dude. It's just one girl."

"I may have thick skin, Edward, but I have a fragile heart and you just broke it."

Once again, Edward found himself laughing at Emmett's silly strife.

Their first stop in the market was to get something to drink. Emmett opted for some caramel loaded iced coffee and Edward bought a simple black coffee.

"You're so boring, Edward. You could have at least added some milk, even some damn sugar. Black coffee tastes like chalk."

"I don't even want to know why you know what chalk tastes like."

"It's a long story," Emmett conceded.

"I can only imagine."

The two walked around the market for about ten minutes before they headed toward the bakery. The line was as long as always, and they had to wait for a few minutes. When it was their turn, Emmett quickly jumped out of the line and walked away from Edward's sight.

"Hey, Edward. What can I get you?"

"Hey, Ellie. Let me get…two chocolate croissants," he answered as he looked around to find Emmett hiding behind an arrangement with wheels of cheese.

"What's up with the big guy?"

"I told him how old you were."

"So, then why he is hiding behind cheese?"

"I'm told him you were 17."

Ellie threw her head back and started laughing. "That's rich. Why would you do that? You know that I'm older than both of you."

"Emmett doesn't need to know that."

"That's so wrong," she chided lightly. "You owe me three dollars."

Edward handed her over the money and for a moment he panicked. The sleeve of his hoodie had pulled back on his arm and was revealing the scars, but it seemed that Ellie hadn't noticed them. She just handed him the bag with the croissants without saying anything. He began to walk away, but turned around when he heard Ellie shouting.

"Tell him my birthday is in March." She winked and giggled before tending to the next customer.

"Nice seeing you, Ellie."

Edward walked toward Emmett, who was failing miserably at hiding his hulking body behind the cheese stand. Edward took one of the croissants and bit into before tossing Emmett the bag containing his pastry.

"Here."

"Thanks. What was she yelling at you when you were walking away?"

"That her birthday is in March."

"Shit, that's almost a year from now."

Edward shrugged his shoulder and smirked to himself. Emmett didn't know that Ellie was a friend of Edward's family. The last thing he wanted was for Emmett to create an awkward situation between his family and hers.

"She didn't see the scars on my wrist."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked. He took a bite out of his pastry and hummed in pleasure as the rich chocolate reached his taste buds.

"When I handed her my money, my sleeve pulled back. She didn't say anything about the scars."

"Maybe she was trying to be nice. Like when a person has a pimple on their nose, you see it, but you don't say anything about it."

Edward took what Emmett said into consideration, but that didn't explain why she didn't even make a face or why the woman beside him didn't react either.

"I don't know, Emmett. I don't think people can see them because they don't know about _the Umbra_. Maybe they don't see what we do," Edward contested. Emmett took a moment to consider what he was saying. It made sense.

However, he needed to see if it was so. He rolled up his own sleeves and walked up to a small area where they were selling flavored olive oils. He waved his hand animatedly at the sales clerk and finally broke down and asked her if she saw anything on his wrists. When she said no, Emmett smiled politely at her and walked back toward Edward.

"She didn't see them."

"No one can," Edward punctuated and waved his arms around in front of people walking by. They simply stared at him at him as if he was a loon and continued walking. They put the issue to rest, and after eating their croissants, they headed toward the back entrance of the market that lead to the fruit stands outside. Edward rubbed furiously at his eyes as soon as he stepped out onto the plaza. When he looked back out at the street, everything seemed to be back to normal.

"Did you see that?" he turned to Emmett and got his answer quickly. Emmett was still rubbing at his eyes.

"Did everything just look black and white? Or was that just me?"

"I saw it, too. I think that's what _the One_ was talking about. That _Umbra_ thing."

"That was fucking weird."

"I have a feeling we're going to exhaust the word weird."

Edward and Emmett walked slowly out into the plaza taking small steps. Both were trying to reassure themselves that all was okay. They kept a steady pace as they walked around the fruit stands. They made small talk with everyone while they tasted the free samples they provided such as sweet strawberries, sweet apricots, and ripe plums. For about fifteen minutes, everything was going well. However, everything changed the moment they reached the apple stand.

Edward walked around the apple booth taking in all shapes, sizes, and colors. He was looking for a classic red apple. For some reason, he was in the mood for one.

"You don't happen to have a Red delicious around here?" he asked the girl sitting in the center of the apple display. When she looked up from her notebook, a sense of familiarity took Edward by surprise. He knew that he didn't know the girl, but something about her felt important, powerful even.

"Sure, up here. Would you like a sample?" She asked sweetly. Edward nodded. Beside him, he could hear Emmett snickering.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love a sample."

The girl didn't pick up on the sexual innuendo and proceeded to cut a few slices of one of the apples to give to both of them.

"Here you go."

Edward was the first to reach for one of the slices. When he did, the sleeve of his hoodie slid up on his arm and revealed the scars.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked. She was alarmed and sounded concerned.

"Um, yeah," Edward cautiously answered while he took a bite from the apple.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your wrists?"

The question took both Edward and Emmett by surprise.

"You can see the scars?" Edward asked. He raised his arms higher and waved them across the girls face. She nodded affirmatively.

"Of course I can see them. You'd have to be blind to miss that."

Edward and Emmett quickly turned to each other. A single thought crossed their minds. In unison, they turned to girl and asked the same question.

"What's your name?"

"It's Marie." Her response was immediate. Emmett sighed in frustration. Edward wanted to laugh at the oaf next to him, but he too had hoped the girl was Isabella. However, his disappointment was short lived when he noticed the girl rub at her eyes.

"Are _you _okay?" he asked. There was an air of curiosity in the question, even though Edward tried to make the question sound as sincere as possible. He didn't want to reveal the motivation behind it.

"Yeah. I think I need to get my eyes checked out. Everything loses color sometimes. I think I might be going color blind."

Edward studied the young girl in front of him and watched as the world around them slowly started to wane and lose color. Suddenly, the only things left in color were Emmett, Edward, the girl, and the apple slice in her hand. The shadows that he and Emmett had learned to be true were also making an obvious appearance around the market.

"Everything looks black and white?" Emmett asked, picking up on what Edward was trying to find out.

"Yeah, it's bizarre."

"You _should_ probably get your eyes checked out, Isabella."

The girl's eyes widened; her face paled.

"How did you know my name?"

"You should come with us," Emmett answered her solemnly. "It's important."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Isabella protested and stepped back to the sneak under the display tables.

"Grab her!"


	4. THREE

**Disclaimer**: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.

* * *

_**Life in Technicolor

* * *

**_

**THREE**

"What the hell are those _things_?" Emmett's voice rose an octave by the end of the question.

Both Edward and Isabella turned their heads to look up at the creatures with the powerful voices that had yelled to "grab her." Quickly, similar expressions of shock and fear graced their faces.

"I have no fucking idea!" Edward yelped as one of the birdlike monsters swooped down over them. Both Emmett and Edward rolled under the wooden table causing an avalanche of apples to cascade down onto the sidewalk. Bella who had already been crawling under the apple display screamed at the two students.

"Get away from me!" She frantically yelped and tried to kick her feet behind her while crawling. For the last year of her life, she had had countless people trying to take her. For what reason, she didn't know, but she was sick and tired of having to run.

"We're trying to help you," Emmett yelled out in agony. He rubbed at the spot where Bella's foot had connected with his forehead.

"We don't want to hurt you." Edward added in an attempt to reassure Isabella that though they were looking for her, they didn't want to hurt her. At least, not intentionally. They had no idea what _the One_ wanted with her or what he would do to her.

"Give me Isabella Swan!" Edward looked up just in time to see the larger of the flying monsters screeching and clawing at the wooden table he had just crawled out from under.

"What the fuck, man? What the hell do we do now?"

"Like I know, Em! It's not like I've ever had humongous Pterodactyl looking things flying at my head before."

The two were hiding under the right side of the now empty fruit stand. Their breathing was heavy, and both were trying to figure out a way to get back to the car without dying.

Edward stood up to see if there were was any possible ways to escape, but quickly dropped back down to the ground as the two winged monsters flew at his head.

"You cannot have her!" The smaller one yelled. "_The One_ needs her, and we will be the ones to bring her to him."

Edward took a moment to catch his breath and sweep the gravel from his hands. With his adrenaline pumping, he couldn't feel what should be the familiar sting of the scrapes on his palms nor the soreness in his wrists. It was then that he noticed that Isabella had gone missing. He briefly wondered if she had managed to make her way into the plaza building, but the fact that the winged monsters were still hovering above them clued him that Isabella could not have made it there without notice.

A tattered, red shoelace poking out from under a pile of large what he could only assume were wooden boxes confirmed his suspicion. It was hard to tell what some things were in the black-and-white scenery of the _Umbra_.

The boxes were shaking, only minimally, but he knew that Isabella was hiding under there. She was terrified, and Edward felt guilty that he had some part in that.

"We need to get out of here," Edward loudly whispered at Emmett beside him. While he tried to put a brave face on, Emmett was shaking like a leaf as he tried to hide himself under one of the tables.

"Fuck. Yeah man, but we can't just leave her. Those _things_ will kill her." Emmett pointed to the shaking wooden boxes and screamed. The winged creatures were making a beeline straight for the boxes Isabella was hiding under.

"Isabella! Move!" Emmett watched while Bella scrambled away from the boxes and toward them. She crawled uneasily on the cobbled ground, and Emmett wanted nothing more than to yank her toward him quicker.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die," she chanted. She was crying, and the sheer terror on her face was unnerving. "I didn't do anything. Why are they after me?"

"We don't know," Edward honestly answered and pulled her closer to him. He slid her under the table and placed her between him and Emmett. She was trembling uncontrollably, and Emmett placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. She froze for a moment but leaned in toward him, toward the sense of security she felt in his arms.

"I know you don't know us," Emmett began, "but you can trust us. We're not gonna let those _things_ get you."

Bella turned her head up to look up at Emmett. The look on her face was devastating. Emmett almost had to look away from her. Her eyes were red from crying, and the expression of horror was heartbreaking. He could tell that this was not the first time this girl had dealt with something of this nature.

"So, how do we get her out of here without any of us dying?" Emmett looked toward Edward who was busy rearranging pebbles on the ground.

"I'm trying to figure that out. You see, this big, white pebble, that's the building. We are the three little brown ones. The mossy one is the car. We need to find a way to get those two things, the red stones, into the building. It's the only way we have an iota of a chance to make it to the car."

"Give us the girl! Give us Isabella Swan! You can't hide forever!" The monsters screeched in harmony causing the trio under the table to lower their voices. Isabella trembled even more. Emmett began to rub his hand against her back to soothe her wishing someone was doing the same for him.

"We need a diversion. One of us can run into the building and have the things follow us. The other can bring the car toward the plaza," Emmett suggested, but Edward quickly dismissed it.

"That's too dangerous. We can't outrun those things. We don't even know what they're capable of. We _do_ need a diversion. However, they don't want us. They want Isabella."

Isabella gasped. Emmett pulled her in closer as Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna send you into the building. They'd kill you before you even stood up. _I'm_ gonna run into the building."

"What? I'm bigger than you. I can handle those things." Emmett sneered.

"We're the only things in color; we're too easily spotted. We're fucking live targets. I'm faster and smaller than you. I can hide better than you can until you bring the car into the plaza."

"You said they want me. How are you going to fool them into following you?" Isabella curiously asked. Edward smiled smugly. It assured Emmett that they would get away from the plaza in one piece.

"I need your shoes and your jacket."

"How am I supposed to run if you have my shoes?"

"Emmett will carry you. That's no problem. He's _very_ strong."

Emmett snickered though the joke went unnoticed by Isabella. For that brief second, the laugher had brought a sense of relief to Emmett. He wanted to hug Edward for that.

"I'm gonna make a fake Isabella out of a sack of apples," he said and pulled up a burlap sack filled with apples. "I'll wrap the jacket around it and tie her shoes to it and run into the building. As soon as the two things follow me in, you make a break for the car."

"Sounds good."

"Sounds crazy," Isabella said. Emmett and Edward smiled and nodded their heads.

"That's why it'll work."

"Your shoes and jacket, please?" Edward asked.

Isabella pulled her shoes off first, passing them to Edward before pulling off her jacket. She watched as Edward used the shoelaces to tie the opening of the sack close. He wrapped her jacket around it and then showed how the sneakers dangled down like feet.

"This is not going to work," she skeptically said. Edward rolled his eyes and stuck his head out from under their hiding place.

"It's our best shot and probably only shot. On three, I'm running. As soon as those things bust into the building, you run."

Emmett nodded and grabbed Bella's hand.

"I'm gonna pull you onto my back kind of like a piggyback ride."

"No!" Edward quickly chimed in. "You need to carry her in your arms. On your back, they could get her."

"I thought you said they would fly into the building. Not after us." Isabella panicked as she imagined being ripped from Emmett's back.

"True. I didn't think about that. Alright. I'll carry her and run."

"You said they would follow _you_!" Isabella screeched. Edward immediately clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Fuck! Be quiet. Are you trying to get us all killed?"

"Relax a little, Edward. It's not her fault."

"It _is_ her fault, Em. She's the reason we're out here. If I die in there, it'll be her fault. How am I supposed to relax knowing I might die?"

Isabella tightened her grip on Emmett's hand and turned away from Edward. Emmett shook his head disapprovingly and gave Edward a look that clearly meant, "Not cool."

"It's a precautionary thing. Just in case there are more of them than the two that we know about."

"Make sense," Emmett said.

"Alright, on three, I'm going." Edward nodded gravely. He peeked under the table and saw the two creatures hovering above them.

"It's been a pleasure, Em. You may have my videogames if I don't make it out." Edward smiled. He hoped that the fear he was feeling wasn't visible; he was scared beyond belief. He also couldn't believe he was about to risk his life to save some girl he didn't know.

"Shut up, dude." Emmett joked. He took to showing he was confident, but failed. He hoped that the fear wouldn't paralyze him and that he could make it to the car.

"Good luck," Isabella meekly added.

"One," Edward began as he stared straight ahead of him. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Two."

He took in another shaky breath and shouted. "Three!"

The sound caught the attention of the monsters flying above. They froze. Edward took that moment to sprint across the plaza square with the sack of apples in hand.

"He has the girl!" One of the creatures screeched. Edward turned to see it following him toward the plaza building entrance. From the corner of his eye, he could see Emmett getting ready to leave.

As soon as he pushed through the doors, Edward heard the crashing of glass as the flying beasts followed through the large windows above. He turned around to see Emmett running down the street.

_Good_, he thought and started maneuvering through the black-and-white people he had seen alive and in color earlier. They were almost like zombies. They just stood in place with blank expressions on their faces.

Edward shoved one aside. For a second, the young man shifted to the side and came alive in color. The young man caught sight of the flying creatures and made to scream, but as soon as Edward let go of him, he went back to being lifeless and black-and-white.

It was strange, but Edward didn't have time to appreciate or understand it in since the monsters kept crashing into the food stands behind him. He held onto the sack of apples with his life as he bob-and-weaved through the hordes of unmoving people. He felt a lot like a ball in a pinball machine.

When he reached the bakery, he hid behind a display of rolls. He kept a distance behind the stand so as not to turn the stand to color. He looked at the people frozen around him.

There was a man with a piece of bread an inch away from his mouth, a child with falling tears frozen down his cheeks, and Ellie was holding a loaf of bread. It was strange to see her without her bright, red hair.

"Give us the girl! Give us Isabella Swan!"

Edward took a deep breath and prayed that Emmett had made it to the car or was already on his way toward the plaza. He didn't want to run outside. He was safer inside where he could hide than he was in the open area around the plaza.

_Please be close_, Edward thought as the creatures began screeching in unison about Isabella. They were close. He could tell by the way their screams echoed in the building.

He remained hiding in the corner for what felt like an eternity before deciding to run the rest of the way out of the plaza.

_Please be outside, Emmett._

However, as he stepped out of his hiding spot, Emmett's car came roaring in through the entrance he was running toward.

"Edward!" Emmett screamed as he stepped out of the car.

Edward sprinted toward the car, noting that Isabella wasn't there. He brushed that thought aside, made his way through the crowd, and reached Emmett. Quickly, he hopped into the passenger seat.

The flying creatures came at them as Emmett jumped back into the car and backed out of the plaza.

"Where's Isabella?" Edward asked as Emmett abruptly turned the car toward the street causing Edward's head to thunk against the passenger side window.

"In the back," Emmett distractedly said as he watched to see if the creatures were following them. Edward looked to the backseat to see Bella hiding on the floor.

"Are they following us?" Emmett asked as he drove around the stalled vehicles on the street.

"No," Edward answered confused. "They're flying around the outside of the building." That was when he noticed that the scenery was turning to color again.

"Everything's turning back to color," he told Emmett who quickly braked at the red light causing Edward to fly into the dashboard.

"Dude! What the fuck?"

"Sorry. Red light. There's a cop there." Emmett pointed to the patrol car to their right. The two cops were staring intently at them, shaking their heads.

Everything around them seemed to be back to normal. The people were walking. The cars were moving. Everything was in color.

"You can stop hiding, Isabella. I think we're in the clear for now," Edward told Isabella on the floor."

"Thank you. Really. Thank you."

"Whatever. Here," Edward threw the sack into the backseat beside her, "your shoes and jacket."

He watched her clutch the jacket tightly against her chest. He wondered what was so special about the piece of denim, but didn't ask. He turned back around to Emmett.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah man. I'm glad you're alive, even though I really want your X-Box."

Edward chuckled and put his seatbelt on. "Where do we go now?"

"Let's just go back to the room and figure it out."

Edward turned back around to see Isabella had fallen asleep against the backseat window.

"I think that would be good."


End file.
